


Un léger doute

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [500]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, TT, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David aime Mijat, il ne sait juste pas si c'est réciproque.
Relationships: David Abraham/Mijat Gaćinović
Series: FootballShot [500]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Un léger doute

Un léger doute

  
Mijat est un très bon coéquipier, David le sait, et il ne peut qu'acquieser vu qu'ils se connaissent depuis leur arrivée à Francfort, tous les deux fraîchement débarqués en 2015. La majorité de l'équipe était différente à ce moment-là, il y avait encore Alex et Lukas par exemple, c’était une belle époque, et elle se perdure encore aujourd'hui, mais avec d'autres coéquipiers, avec une autre ambiance. Tout est à la fois différent et pareil, comme Mijat. David était déjà plutôt âgé quand il est arrivé, mais Mijat était encore un gamin, il ne devait même pas avoir 20 ans selon sa mémoire. Dur à croire que ce gamin a marqué lors de leur beau soir de finale de Pokal 2018. Il n'est plus un gamin, David se le répète une nouvelle fois alors qu'il enlève le brassard de capitaine autour de son biceps, un fluo horrible. Ça lui rappelle son parcours avec les jeunes de l'Argentine, l'époque où Lionel n'était pas encore Messi, ou Sergio pas encore Agüero. David est beaucoup trop nostalgique par rapport à ce qu'il est censé faire en tant que capitaine.

  
Kevin le prend rapidement dans ses bras alors que son maillot finit sur le banc, il a envie de lui avouer qu'il ne ressent rien pour lui en retour parce que son amour est destiné à un petit serbe, mais il ne dit rien et rit. C'est toujours la même atmosphère qu'avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Filip le voit arriver vers Mijat et lui envoie un regard lourd de sens, il ne doit pas merder avec le plus jeune, c'est clair. David prend Mijat à part, il ne sait pas vraiment comment il va lui avouer mais il finira bien par trouver sous le coup du stress. Il l'espère en tout cas.

  
Ses espoirs sont saufs quand Gacinovic pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, appuyant sur ses pieds pour atteindre sa taille. Alors c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire... Il approfondit le baiser dans le doute.

  
Fin


End file.
